Amaya Okumura
is a character on Septimo. She is a kitsune that first snuck onto the ship to escape a slave trade at 18. Now 23, she was introduced to the crew and made a hunter and gatherer for the ship after Deerboy found her hiding in the rafters of the ship. Personality Amaya is a Zenko Kasai Kitsune and shapeshifter mix which means that she gentle, sweet, and naive. Though when provoked she can become a vicious and unrelenting fighter. She loves children and animals, often the kitsune can be found playing with the rats that she somewhat tamed on the ship. When you first meet them She is shy, quiet, and a bit reserved. To others they like/dislike She mostly ignores people she doesn't know/like. She treats the people that she likes with respect, offering presents or her valued sugar cookies to them. Beliefs Amaya often prays to and celebrates the following Gods/Goddesses who have given her the tails and her powers: * Draco- The one who gave her the 1st & 7thtail * Asykyarellion-The one who gave her the 2nd & 8th tail * Phlegethrain-The one who gave her the 3rd & 9th tail * Heliophoros-The one who gave her the 4th tail * Magnophoros-The one who gave her the 5th tail * Ferentium-The one who gave her the 6th tail Hobbies Braiding hair, eating sugar cookies, playing/cuddling with Kala's hound Dragamosh.She loves tending to her Bear baby, Matias who is an albino grizzly bear. 'Likes/Dislikes' Likes: * Sugar cookies * Animals * Children Dislikes: * Hot Weather * Unseasoned food * Celery 'Vulnerability/Fears' Children and baby animals are some of the few things that can emotionally manipulate Amaya completely. Other things such as hurting her friends can also affect how she acts. She fears deepwater because she cannot swim. She also fears to lose her sense of smell and sight. 'Pain threshold' Amaya reacts to pain with an almost dead expression. Her past abuse is the cause of this. 'Secrets' Amaya was in a slave trasde from age 6 to 18. She was often beat, sexually assaulted, and defiled. She has only ever opened up to one person about it but he now is off of the ship and raising a family somewhere. Appearance Physique Amaya ranges from 135 lbs to 145 lbs depending on food intake. Two clear crimson eyes survey her surroundings. A gentle nose rests below, but it's the smile below that takes all the attention. A happy smile reveals two small canines. Large pointed wolfish ears with piercings and a reddish tint on the tips sit on each side of her narrow head, which itself is covered in long snowy white hairs. She has pale skin, her long athletic body stands straight. Two arms dangle at her sides and end with long fingers and strong sharp nails. Her legs are muscular and stand straight, each ending in dainty feet. Nine white-black tipped tails protrude from her back, her body is covered in red markings and her shoulders are about the same width as her pelvis. Second Forms She can shapeshift into a six-tailed fox and a large 3-eyed Dire wolf Six Tailed Fox Height: 9.8 inches, paw to back Weight: 7.1lbs Length: 20 inches, tail tip to nose Dire Wolf Form Height: 4ft, paw to back Weight: 152lbs Length: 6ft, tail tip to nose "she was about 4ft tall on all fours and about 6ft from tail to nose in length, she was fit but not stocky. Her fur was grey and her tufts were black. She had Two crimson red eyes and a third one was closed on her forehead. The tips of her ears and the tips of her 10 tails were red." Attire Wardrobe: Usually a black tee that cuts off and exposes her midriff. Armor covers her arms and shoulders. A crimson skirt covers her legs and black boots cover her feet. Combat She wields a large scythe, so hand to hand combat is her first choice. Kunai and Shuriken are her long range weapons. Her last defense would be her magic. She rarely uses it because once she does, she slips into a deep sleep or state of exhaustion. Inhuman Advancement ''' Heightened senses, she can run 31mph, she is able to jump 12ft vertically, sharp resilient nails. No explanation needed she's literally a fox/wolf girl. '''Weapons Large shuriken stays sheathed upon her back, four thin points engraved in spells. Hand to hand combat is her first choice. Kunai and Shuriken are her long range weapons. Her last defense would be her magic. She rarely uses it because once she does, she slips into a deep sleep or state of exhaustion. Magic She uses magic to change form and when she uses this magic too many times in a row she becomes sleepy and fatigued. 'Other Skills' Knowledge/Education Amaya was taught by a former crew member Ethan. He taught her how to read and cook, ensuring her that the most important thing was eduction. When he left she continued her education with the books he had left her. 'Languages' She knows Ashian and Albanian are her main languages. Other * Cooking * Hunting * Sewing 'Roleplay Setting' Often enough she is in the kitchen, library, lookout spot, or the lounge. 'Job/Position' Amaya is a hunter/gatherer for the ship because she is swift, efficient, and she's able to carry heavy loads. 'Living area' Amaya has a bottom bunk, hung up on the post there can be found a huge grizzly skin(She often uses it in the winter as a coat.). On her bed are soft blankets made of rabbit fur. Around her bed lies stacks of books that Ethan gave her, sachels with tools to skin animals, and a little sheepskin rug. 'Inventory' Amaya has a small trunk tucked under her bed with extra Shuriken, furs to create made-to-order blankets or clothes for crew members. Biography Background COMPULSORY Write a character biography here. If it's too long, put it in shorter sections. Feel free to add images :) Home Town Not compulsory, place N/A if you do not wish to fill. A bit about the area/areas they grew up in. Hometown heading can be changed to "Notable locations" if there is more than one area you wish to mention. 'First Appearance' Nice to have this however it is not compulsory. :) Excerpt Storyline (COMPULSORY if character has over 3 months history in RP however it can be as detailed as you wish to make it) Description of what has been roleplayed within the chosen settings. (↔ biography: what you made up on your own, before start of the RP). Relations Not compulsory, but nice to have. Can be a brief list or as detailed as you like. If detailed areas to consider are... 'Parents' Who are they? Do they get along? Are they still alive and in contact? Do they have a parent Figure? 'Siblings' Who are they? Do they get along? Are they still alive and in contact? 'Children' Do they have children? Adopted? Are they a parent-figure to another? 'Partner' Who are they? How did they meet? How long have they been together? 'Past Lovers' Were they married before? Who were they? What happened? 'Friends' Do they have any notable fiends? 'Pets' Rodents on the ship. 'Notable others' Enemies? Notable co-workers? Relation to royal family of home/living town? Any people or businesses they are affiliated with? 'Idol/Role model' Who does your character look up to? Who do they wish to be like? Why? Meta-information Write a short description about who is the role-player and how the character came to be?